This invention relates generally to cover plates for outlets and more particularly to a cover plate for a pesticide tubing junction.
Conventional pest control involves spraying pesticides around the exterior foundation and interior baseboards of homes. Spraying is required periodically to eliminate and control bugs, and homeowners often utilize the services of a professional pest technician who enters the home and charges a fee for each visit. This method of pest control does not allow the chemicals to penetrate interior or exterior wall of homes where bugs flourish. Instead, the chemicals coat the baseboard and floor. Many such pesticides are toxic to humans and pets, and often have an offensive odor. The chemicals may stain flooring, furniture, or clothing.
A preferable method of eliminating pests is to inject pesticides inside the exterior and interior walls. Ideally, tubing for carrying the chemicals is installed during new construction, before the wails are put up. Tubing is run through the framing into each room of the home for chemical dispersion. To dispense chemicals, pesticide is forced through the tubing into the walls where desired, for example around sinks and in bathrooms where bugs flourish. The objective of this invention is to provide a cover plate to gather and secure the ends of tubes.